Kushina Uzumaki: The New Kyuubi
by James Young
Summary: Instead of sealing just half of the Kyuubi's chakra within him, Minato decides to have the Shinigami take his soul with him. He proceeds to seal all of the Kyuubi's chakra within his son along with Kushina, merging Kushina and the Kyuubi's chakra together to create a new Kyuubi. Naruto now has a mother to watch over him, in the form of Kushina Uzumaki, the New Kyuubi.


**Kushina Uzumaki: The New Kyuubi – Chapter 1**

**The Sealing**

* * *

Minato knew that he didn't have a lot of time to do this. Minato Namikaze knew that he didn't have a lot of time to beat the Kyuubi, and to save his village, but he had to find some way to do so, because his love for his village demanded it from him. But also to protect his wife and child from further harm from the man before him, who had all of the qualities of being Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, the man who had literally ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina's gut to attack Konoha, the village he co-founded with Hashrima Senja, the First Hokage (Shodaime).

"No wonder you're the Fourth Hokage (Yondaime). I'm impressed you were able to wound me and wrest the Kyuubi from me ..." the masked man admitted sounding somewhat impressed, but also slightly annoyed by what had happened. "But the Kyuubi will be mine once more ... I will be the ruler of the world and I have many means at my disposal of making that a reality." The masked man told Minato sounding so sure of himself, before he suddenly disappeared fading away in his time-space jutsu, but his words left Minato Namikaze feeling actually on edge.

'_Something tells me... he wasn't lying...'_ Minato thought to himself, feeling really unease at the fact that there was such a man out there and that he was the enemy of Konoha, his home.

Meanwhile elsewhere the Kyuubi was still attacking the village, the younger ninja were being forced behind a barrier that had been created by some seals, so Konoha could protect the next generation, while the more senior ninja were trying to defend their home from further destruction, while the monstrous fox itself was charging up for yet another devastatingly powerful attack, the bijuu chakra ball attack, an attack that could easily destroy the village if it was aimed at that direction. But it was currently being aimed at an old man, the Third Hokage (Sandaime), who was preparing himself to possibly dying or hope for the best.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Minato yelled as he suddenly summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield, causing the giant told boss to land on top of the Kyuubi. "Hold down the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato ordered his boss summon.

"There's only so long I can hold him for!" Gamabunta told the Yondaime.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big!" Minato replied, before they suddenly pounced while the Kyuubi was distracted by the other ninja or 'insects' in the demon's eyes. The demon fox didn't realize until he was transported along with Minato to another location that the 4th Hokage was preparing to use his signature move on him.

"Minato, where did he send the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen wondered, before he spotted a bright light several miles away. "Over there!"

* * *

The Kyuubi was confused, one second it was about to destroy some more pathetic creatures known as humans, before he suddenly found himself in another location all together thanks to a human. Seriously, being a demon lord just wasn't worth it these days.

"I have to get up a barrier as soon as possible!" Minato panted, as he held his newborn child in his arms, kneeling next to his wife.

"I can still fight Minato..." Kushina announced, before suddenly several chains burst out of her back and proceeded to pin down the gigantic fox like a fish in a net, struggling to get free.

"Kushina..." Minato uttered, while Naruto had began to cry.

"I guess we woke him up... sorry Naruto." Kushina apologized to her newborn child, who was in his father's arms.

"Kushina..."

"I'm going to draw the Kyuubi in and kill myself..." Kushina announced her intentions. "That way I can put off the Kyuubi's resurrection. That's the only way that the last of my chakra can be of help to you." Kushina told her husband of her reason behind her plan. "Thank you, for everything." Kushina smiled at Minato, despite the blood pouring from her mouth.

"Kushina... you..." Minato couldn't get the words out at first. "You made me the Yondaime Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me this child's father! And yet!" Minato burst out suddenly. His emotions that had been piling up were now being released.

"Minato... don't look like that." Kushina requested softly. "I'm happy... you love me and... it's his birthday today." Kushina reminded her husband of their newborn child, Naruto, who had been born today. "And most importantly when I think about... what our life would be like together if I lived... I can only picture happiness." Kushina admitted to her love. Minato couldn't stop the tears from falling now, not after hearing that speech. "If there's one thing that I regret... it's that I won't get to see Naruto growing up."

"..." Minato looked down, his hair shadowed his eyes, but it was at that moment that suddenly thought of something, something brilliant. "Kushina... there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Use your remaining chakra so you can be reunited with Naruto!"

"Huh?" Kushina didn't see what her husband was thinking of doing.

"I will seal your chakra and soul inside Naruto, using a Hakke Fuin (Eight Symbol Seal). I will then take down the Kyuubi with me. Since I'm not a host, I will use the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!"

"But with that seal you'll be-" Kushina realized what Minato was planning on doing.

"When I said that I'll seal your soul along with your chakra was because of what I have planned." Minato continued to explain. "I plan on taking the Kyuubi's soul with mine stopping it's rampage forever, but for its chakra." Minato paused for a moment. "I will seal into Naruto using a Hakke Fuin! Without the Kyuubi's soul, the chakra will merely be a monstrous amount of chakra without anything to link itself to, but that where you will come in. I plan on merging your soul with the Kyuubi's chakra, so you will be the new Kyuubi! And therefore, using this method, you will be able to guide Naruto throughout his life and watch him grow under your guidance while being sealed inside of him!" Minato explained to his wife, who was staring at him in shock, wondering if she was hearing right. "I know what you want to say, but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution and the catastrophes that will come with it! I realized two things today. The masked man who attacked you, he will bring catastrophe upon us! And this child is the one who will stop him. As the host he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know."

"Minato... but..." Kushina was still trying to make sense of what her husband was planning on doing, but by then Minato had already placed their child on the ground and gone through numerous hand seals and summoned the Shinigami.

"Have faith in this child! After all, he is our son!" Minato told his wife with a confident expression on his face.

"Minato... he's own son, he shouldn't be burdened with being host of the Kyuubi, even if it's me, don't do this to him Minato... please." Kushina pleaded with her husband, who remained silent. "And why the Shiki Fuin!? Just so I can see him growing up? You shouldn't put yourself above me like this! Naruto needs his father as well as his mother, or can't you see that?!"

"Abandoning one's country, abandoning one's village, that's the same as abandoning one's child." Minato started to explain. "As someone whose country was destroyed, you should understand this better than anyone, shouldn't you? You know how hard it is for people to live without a country. Besides... we're a family of ninja. Even if I was to live instead of you, I could never compare to you." Minato continued to explain. "You will be with Naruto, for the rest of his life. There is something that only you as his mother can give, while I could not. That is a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm also doing this for Naruto!" Minato looked determined. "I am willing to die for my son. This is my role as his father."

"That seal... could it be..." Sarutobi uttered as he looked on from where he was standing nearby. "The Shiki Fujin!?"

"Sandaime-sama! What's going on!?" Two ANBU suddenly appeared by Hiruzen Sarutobi, while the old man tried to get to where the new parents were, only to find that there was a seal surrounding them.

"It's no use. I can't get inside the barrier that's keeping the Kyuubi from getting out!" Sarutobi couldn't help but feel helpless at the moment. "They're planning on taking on the Kyuubi by themselves!"

Back inside the seal, the Shinigami's hand suddenly stretched from Minato's chest and reached out to the Kyuubi, who was still trying desperately to get out of the chain net that Kushina had used on it.

**"No... I won't... die here!"** Kyuubi grumbled, before he roared. **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SOUL!"** The monstrous fox roared, before it screeched in agony and froze, feeling it's very soul be pulled out of its body, the fear of seeing the Shinigami licking its chops hungrily was enough to frighten the monster.

"Seal!" Minato commanded, causing the fox to roar in pain, while Minato gasped, feeling the soul of the corrupted creature trying desperately to get out and run for its life, but it failed. The Kyuubi's eyes lost its shine once its soul had been ripped out and the chakra holding its body together was starting to crack.

"He's doing it! The fox is being beaten!" One of the less knowledgeable shinobi gasped, while Sarutobi narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering what exactly was happening.

'_The chakra of the Kyuubi is starting to lose its form... but would that mean... would that mean that the Kyuubi's soul has been sealed!?'_ Sarutobi was trying to see what was going on, trying to work it out.

"Now for the Hakke Fuin... Kushina... I'm now going to seal you inside our son!" Minato told his wife as he placed Naruto on a Ceremonial Pedestal, while the Kyuubi's body fall onto its side, not longer having the mind to keep it on its feet.

"Yeah... I'm ready, let's do this Minato! I want to be able to say our child isn't going to be parentless completely!" Kushina smiled at Minato, as he proceeded to start the ritual.

"I just hope that the villagers understand..." Minato muttered before he proceeded to seal the Kyuubi's chakra and Kushina's soul inside their son, where Kushina's soul quickly took over where the Kyuubi's soul had once been and proceeded to merge with the Kyuubi's chakra to become one with it. "Hey... Naruto... one last thing from your old man before I leave forever... follow your mum's advice and listen to what she has to say, okay? I just want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens... goodbye... my son." Minato uttered, before he fall backwards, with a small smile on his face before he drew his last breath, hoping that Naruto would be able to have a good life. Not noticing the other ninja rushing to where his family were, tending to his son, most of them seeing that he was a hero to them all.

But the villagers however, would see differently.

* * *

**Six months later**

Naruto was whimpering, feeling hungry, but not wanting to cry again after what happened last time. The caretaker of the orphanage merely locked him in his room and made sure to forget about him, feeling really good about it in the mean time, but there was always something that kept him going, especially when he shouldn't be alive after the amount of neglect.

Red bubbly chakra crawled out of the baby boy, before it formed into a red haired woman who looked displeased by what was happening to her child, but managed to keep her chakra undetectable due to her time as a Shinobi and it proved to be worth it.

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and she was the newest Kyuubi.

She was currently getting what she needed to feed her son, and had wanted to make sure that he would be healthy and strong.

"There there, mummy's here Naruto, mummy's here." Kushina cooed, causing Naruto to giggle softly, as she smothered him with kisses. This had been going on ever since he was a month old, because Kushina had been awake, able to see through her son's eyes, hear what he heard, see what he saw, taste what he tasted and feel what he felt. Kushina Uzumaki hadn't been too happy with the treatment of her child.

But she couldn't do anything about it other than feed her child what he needed and sing him lullabies so he could sleep at night, she now knew what Minato had meant and thanked him for this chance to look after her son.

However, she also cursed him for leaving her child without any means to look after himself.

Kushina knew that when he could think for himself that she would have to train him, teach him everything that she knew she could learn.

"Naruto, my precious little boy, mummy will never leave you no matter what happens. Mummy will always protect you." Kushina kissed his forehead after feeding him, before she laid him down so he could sleep, not noticing the tear drops falling around his body. "Even if it means we have to leave Konoha, the home of your father." Kushina whispered, her eyes glowing Kyuubi red, before she faded into red chakra once more and proceeded to slither back into her son's body, thinking of ways for her son to get treated better.

Where his future lies, no-one knew, but Kushina would be there all the way through, to the bitter end.

* * *

**Prologue Finished.**

**Hey everyone, how are you all doing?**

**You may be wondering a few things. "Why am I uploading this old story again?" "Am I going to be updating this regularly?" "Will you be updating all of your other stories soon?"**

**Well, I'll answer them one at a time, or all of them in one go in a way.**

**I am uploading this old story again, to get a few answers for this idea. I didn't do a very good job last time and I remember people giving lots of votes towards this story, like where Naruto would up going (village wish since he left the Leaf), who he would end up being together with as a pairing, stuff like that really.**

**Well, due to being really busy with numerous things, like work, earning money, uploading videos for my YouTube channel and numerous other little projects that I am currently doing, I have been neglecting my stories. However, that doesn't mean that I will be uploading any chapters on a regular basis any time soon, because I want to finish a story before uploading any chapters for it.**

**There's also the other thing that I wanted to tell you all, I am also planning on re-writing every single one of my stories because I am not happy with them to an extent. There are some plot holes that I want to fix in some stories, there are some parts of a story that I don't believe really fit in some stories, there are some stories that just don't feel... dark enough for my liking.**

**Am I going to be making my stories more dark? Perhaps, but I don't know at the moment, that's merely an idea that I am toying with right now, because I can't picture a dark Negima story for most part unless something drastic happens.**

**I also did this, because I for one, do not know how to give everyone an update without well... upsetting people with little author notes. Could we have some kind of blog within the site that we could use to update people that are interested in our work? Thanks.**

**Anyway, sorry for getting everyone's hopes up, but I wanted to get a few things out and off of my chest.**

**Questions for this story: Kushina Uzumaki - The New Kyuubi**

**Where would you want Naruto to end up and why? (a) Be a ninja in another village, (b) form his own independent village or (c) a mercenary?**

**Who would you want Naruto being paired with and why? Not going to affect the story, I will have the final say on the matter.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
